Can I Walk With you?
by Scheherazade the Storyteller
Summary: Can I Walk with you by India Arie. A songfic. If you can't hold it in, let it go. If you love someone, tell them. How else will they know? DS


A/N- I'm working on 'Signed with Death, Sikata' but right now I'm taking a tiny break. I heard this song and I thought it would be supalicious idea to do a songfic, so…enjoy?

This is written for after the events of StD.

**

* * *

Can I walk with you?**

It was early in the morning, the type of morning where the sky is streaked with a rainbow of colours and a light breeze hangs in the air. Shego rolled over and put the cover above her head in an attempt to stop the persistent rays of light coming through the blinds. After a while she gave up and woke, she sat up and began to wonder about the diablo incident.

Who would have thought it? Shego pondered to herself. She was back in her room that was in the large and gloomy lair. She had busted herself and Drakken out of jail a couple days ago after being charged with several crimes. Several smart crimes. She actually felt they would win, of course, they did not.

_I woke up this morning you were the first thing on my mind  
I don't know were it came from all I know is I need you in my life, yeah  
You make me feel like I can be a better woman  
If you just say you wanna take this friendship to another place._

'It was a good plan though, too bad it didn't work, but he was so cute when he wanted to act secretive.' She shook her head, in hope to get rid of that idea. She did not want to like him, but she could not help but talk to him kindly, the recent events hit him hard and he usually took walks on the beach every day since they returned from jail. 'Probably to clear his head.' she thought as she lifted the blinds to find Drakken outside, walking. She opened the window and leaned on the sill.

_Chorus:  
Can I walk with you through your life  
Can I lay with you as your wife  
Can I be your friend 'till the end  
Can I walk with you through your life. _

Drakken glanced up and saw Shego, there eyes connected for a second. Shego lifted her arm unconsciously and waved. He turned and walked away leaving Shego, once again, alone. She glanced up at her hand and lowered it down awkwardly. She sighed and walked down to the kitchen.

_You've got me wondering if you know that I am wondering about you.  
This feeling is so strong that I can't imagine you're not feeling it too.  
You've known me long enough to trust that I want what's best for you.  
If you want to be happy then I am the one that you should give your heart to._

_Chorus:  
Can I walk with you through your life  
Can I lay with you as your wife  
Can I be your friend 'till the end  
Can I walk with you through your life. _

'Why didn't he notice her?' She thought as she drowned her sorrows in her cup of coffee. She tried to make him notice her, really tried, but it wasn't simple. She wanted to be with him, to comfort him and to tell him that she loved him.

_Now everyday ain't gonna be like the summers day.  
Being in love it really ain't like the movies screen.  
But I can tell you all the drama aside you  
And I can find what the worlds been looking for forever.  
Friendship and love together.  
_

_Chorus:  
Can I walk with you through your life  
Can I lay with you as your wife  
Can I be your friend 'till the end  
Can I walk with you through your life. _

"That's it!" She slammed the mug down, resulting it to smash into a million pieces in the puddle of coffee. However, she didn't care. The pain, the passion was bottled up for so long. She bolted out of the door in pursuit of Drakken.

_Can I walk with you in your life?  
Till the day that the world stops spinning.  
Can I walk with you in your life?  
Till the day that my heart stops beating.  
Can I walk with you in your life?  
Can I walk with you  
Till the day that the birds no longer take flight  
Till the moon is underwater  
Can I walk with you  
Can I walk with you.  
_

'How could I be thinking this way?' She thought as she ran, pushing tree branches out of her way.

'I could have any man I want!' She told herself, running faster.

'But I want him.' She stopped. There he was looking out to the horizon.

'This is it.' She took a deep breath and went for it.

_This is the moment I've been waiting for  
Can I walk with you  
Can I walk with you  
Can I walk with you_

Drakken looked up to see Shego; she walked up to him, slowly. "Can I walk with you?"

Before Drakken could say anything, Shego kissed him passionately on the lips, Drakken was baffled but soon recovered and started to kiss her back.

You are everything I've been looking for  
Can I walk with you  
Creative intellectual  
Can I walk with you  
Can I walk with you as your wife

The two began to walk back to the lair and looked deep into each other's eyes.

The song is called: Can I Walk With You? And is sung by India Arie. The song does not belong to me, and so does not Kim Possible


End file.
